Panthers Strike
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: Brandon and Ivory Panther are brother and sister who move to Waterloo Road hoping for a fresh start. What will happen when Gabriella Wark knows the two, their history, secrets and the trouble that they bring?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I will admit this firstly. I've never started watching Waterloo Road until recently but I'm loving it. So if anyone wants to explain anything or tell me anything particularly about the things I will mention in this chapter please do because it will be of great help. I had this idea and thought it would be really good so here it is...**

18 year old Brandon Panther stepped out of the car to face his new home, the house for Waterloo Road. He turned as his bruised 16 ½ year old sister Ivory stepped out behind him. Mrs Budgen walked up.

"You must be Brandon and Ivory." She smiled looking at them both. Brandon rolled his eyes while Ivory nodded slightly. Ivory was the more timid one obviously, she also looked a lot smaller than Brandon but their height was quite similar. Brandon lifted his bags and walked in once Ivory done the same.

"Who are they?" Rhiannon asked Darren as they walked by everyone as they were having dinner.

"Dunno" He shrugged.

**Short I know but the next one is up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm really enjoying this fanfic so here it is again...**

16 ½ year old Ivory Panther woke up for the first time in her new home. She yawned and stood up; she walked over to the mirror in her room. Her cheek was a little black and blue from bruises and she had finger marks on her arm. She began getting ready for her first day at Waterloo Road. She put on her short sleeved shirt and blazer. She applied a patch of make up to hide the bruise on her face. She did her hair into a high ponytail and lifted her school bag. Across the hall Brandon Panther was running his hands through his hair. He threw his school bag over his shoulder and walked out into the hall as his younger sister walked out. Ivory went to go down the stairs.

"Remember what I said" He hissed squeezing her arm as he grabbed it. Ivory winced and nodded.

"I do. I promise Brandon, please stop, it's hurting me" She said quietly. He squeezed it one last time and shoved past her walking down the stairs. Ivory looked down and followed him down. They walked into the dining room. Mrs Budgen looked up.

"This is Brandon and Ivory. They'll be joining us here." She said patting two seats for them. Brandon walked over ignoring everyone else; he sat down and lifted a piece of toast. He ate it glaring at Ivory. Ivory walked over to a seat between Rhiannon and Kevin.

"Hi, I'm Rhiannon." Smiled Rhiannon.

"I'm Kevin" Kevin nodded. Ivory smiled at them and ignoring Brandon, said

"I'm Ivory but please call me Ivy" She smiled. The rest of the meal went by quickly and Brandon shoved past Ivy as he stormed past her. Ivy walked to school with Lenny, Rhiannon and Darren; once she arrived she walked over to Brandon who was standing at the door. Vaughan Fitzgerald then walked out and saw the two.

"Ah you must be Brandon and Ivory Panther?" He asked. Ivory nodded.

"Yes we are" She smiled a little.

"And you are?" Brandon smirked. Vaughan frowned a little then clapped his hands.

"I'm Mr Fitzgerald, headmaster here at Waterloo Road. This way please" He said leading them to his office. Ivory frowned at Brandon as he scoffed. As they walked through the corridors they passed Gabriella, Justin, Tiffany, Floyd, Rhiannon and Darren.

"No way" Gabriella said as they walked by. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" Asked Floyd looking around trying to see anything out of place besides the new kids.

"That's Brandon and Ivory Panther" She said as if they should all know.

"Yeah, they've moved into the house. How do you know them?" Rhiannon asks confused.

"They went to the same Private sort of school I went to after the Kacey incident" She said quietly.

"And? So you know them? Isn't that a good thing?" Asked Justin.

"Yeah if you know them it means you can show them around and everything" Said Tiffany. Gabriella shook her head.

"They aren't the type I'd hang about with. Their Fathers in jail for theft and their Mothers a druggie doing time as well. Their two older brothers are on the run from jail too. Trust me I wouldn't be hanging about with them. Brandon was suspended nine times in the time I was there. He doesn't even try to make friends." She said.

"Whoa." Darren said. Tiffany frowned.

"Well what about Ivory was it? She doesn't look like the type of person to get in trouble?" Tiffany asks while Rhiannon nods in agreement.

"She was abused when she was younger and has to take medication. I can't believe they are here" She said again.

Mrs Lowsley, Ms Westbrook, Mr Lowsley, Mr Reid, Mrs Budgen and Mrs Mulgrew watched as their new students walked past into Vaughan's office.

"So that's the new kids?" Asks Mrs Mulgrew as they walk into his office.

"Yes, has anyone else seen their files?" Asks Mrs Budgen. Everyone nods

"We'll have to keep an eye on the boy Brandon; he was expelled for a reason" Said Mr Reid.

"Hold up. Let's not judge them yet, they could have changed" Said Mr Lowsley.

"I don't know yet. Let's give them the rest of the week to get settled then see." Said Mrs Mulgrew.

"What about the girl Ivory? She's been through a lot for someone her age. She's just a little older than Tiffany?" Says Mrs Budgen to Ms Westbrook.

"I didn't read that part I don't think?" Says Ms Westbrook raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't think, I did either" Said Mrs Lowsley. Mrs Budgen sighed.

"Maybe it's just for the house, she was abused by her parents when she was younger" She sighed as the bell rung.

**Okay so what do you think? That chapter was to give you all a bit of background on Ivy and Brandon. Please Review or PM me about any concerns or questions or thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely people. Ok look please review on this it doesn't take that long to be honest anyway. Ok thanks to the people who pm'd me. I'm planning for this to maybe have a sequel not sure yet but oh well. Not going to keep you waiting anymore here is chapter 3...**

Mr Fitzgerald sat down in his chair as Ivy and Brandon sat in the ones in front of his desk.

"Ok. Now I've read your files and I want you to know that none of that is going to reflect on your time here at Waterloo Road but any of that sort of behaviour will be dealt with. Is that clear?" He asked looking more at Brandon.

"Crystal" Smirked Brandon while Ivy stayed silent. Mr Fitzgerald went on about the rules and gave them their timetables.

"These are your timetables. I'm sure if you ask someone they'll show you around your classes. Now off you go." He smiled.

Brandon crumpled his timetable and shoved it in his pocket. He lifted his bag and walked to the door.

"Ivy!" He said in a controlling way. He raised his eyebrows at his sister. Mr Fitzgerald watched carefully.

"Coming" Ivy said quietly and lifted her bag following her brother out. Once they were in the corridor Brandon scoffed.

"This place will be a push over just like the last two." He smirked.

"Brandon please don't..." Ivy begun nervously. Brandon grabbed her arm tightly making her wince.

"You don't tell me what to do. You listen to me. You do as I say!" He growled. She nodded slightly biting her lip as he squeezed her arm again. Ivy sighed in relief once he let go.

"Come on" He said walking down the corridor. Ivy followed looking at her timetable. They walked straight into the corridor where Gabriella and the others stood. Gabriella began walking towards them.

"Brandon..." Ivy began seeing her. Brandon looked up and frowned.

"You stay quiet, let me deal with this." He said glaring at Gabriella.

"Hello Brandon, Ivory. Long time no see" Gabriella smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon snapped. Rhiannon, Darren, Floyd, Tiffany and Justin had followed Gabriella and were listening in.

"I could ask you two the same thing. I go here now and I'm presuming by what you're wearing so are you." Gabriella said. Darren laughed a little making Rhiannon shove him.

"Just stay out of our way." Brandon snapped at her making everyone begin to whisper as a crowd was forming.

"Why should I? Scared I'll tell everyone about you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can shut right up. You know nothing about us" Brandon snarled. Ivy looked around nervously wishing her brother would shut up.

"Ha. I hardly doubt that. I know about your parents, brothers and everything else you ever let slip." Gabriella said. Ivy looked down knowing Gabriella had pushed Brandons final button.

"Shut up! What about you?! Everyone here know about you?! You will shut up about us or God help you!" Brandon snarled.

"Brandon stop..." Ivy said making everyone actually remember she was there. Brandon turned to her and said a little too loudly

"I told you to shut up." He snapped and Ivory looked down again. Everyone was whispering as Brandon turned back around. The bell then rung and Brandon walked off. Ivy looked down at her time table

_Period 1- English, Mr Lowsley Room 46_

She sighed and began walking to her class. She arrived 5 minutes late due to not knowing her way around.

"Ah Ivory I presume. Yes will there's a seat." Mr Lowsley said as she walked in pointing to a seat next to Tiffany. She walked over as everyone stared at the new girl. The incident before the bell had spread so there was a lot of rumours.

"Hi. I'm Tiffany" Tiffany smiled as she sat down.

"Ivy" She said getting her stuff that Mrs Budgen had given her out.

"I'm sorry about earlier by the way. Gabriella took it a bit far." She said quietly as Mr Lowsley kept on talking to the class.

"It's fine. Just not a great start was it?" She sighed.

"No not really." Tiffany laughs a little.

"What... What did Gabriella tell you about me?" She asked nervously copying down the work Mr Lowsley was writing on the board.

"She said your parents were in jail and your brothers were on the run. That your Mum was a druggie and that Brandon had been suspended around 9 time in the time she was at school with you. She also said you used to be abused and take medication." She said quietly as Mr Lowsley walked around.

"Look I've never been abused and my medicine is for my stress." She said repeating what Brandon had told her to say.

"Oh ok. What class are you in next?" Asked Tiffany

"Em let me check" She said lifting out her timetable. She scanned it

"I've got PE with Mr Ried" She said.

"Same, I'll walk with you if that's ok?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah I'd like that" Smiled Ivy and they begun to work.

Brandon walked into his science class fifteen minutes late. Mrs Lowsley turned around as he walked in disrupting her class.

"Brandon Panther I presume? You're late?" She asked.

"Got lost" He said in a not caring voice. Mrs Lowsley rolled her eyes.

"You can sit there. There's a seat next to Gabriella." She said and turned back to the class.

"I'm not sitting next to her." Brandon stated making the class whisper and snigger.

"And why's that?" Mrs Lowsley asked

"She's a cow." He stated making Mrs Lowsley raise her eyebrows.

"That's enough. Well there's no other seat so you'll have to live with it" Mrs Lowsley said. When Brandon didn't move, she turned to him.

"Now." She snapped. Brandon walked over to the seat and sat down. Mrs Lowsley got back to teaching as he lifted out his supplies. He began doodling all of his jotter as everyone else copied down the work. Gabriella began whispering to Floyd and Brandon heard,

"Yeah mums a druggie... jail... abuse... ivy..." They both kept talking glancing at him.

"Want to shut the hell up?!" Snapped Brandon

"What the truth too embarrassing?" Asked Gabriella making Floyd laugh slightly.

"No I'm sick of you making up lies about my family." He growled beginning to catch Mrs Lowsleys attention

"Making up lies? As if? It's all true and you know it." Gabriella said.

"Just cause your petty life is boring doesn't mean you can make up rumours about mine." Brandon stated.

"What's the problem here?" Asked Mrs Lowsley walking over. All three remained silent.

"Nothing? Good now get on with your work" Mrs Lowsley then walked away leaving them all to work but all Brandon did was doodle. The bell finally rung and Brandon grabbed his bag and walked out heading to Mrs Mulgrew in English. The class had already started when he walked in.

"Brandon? Yes well you're late but I'm going to let it slide since you don't know you're way around yet. Find a seat." Mrs Mulgrew said. Brandon looked at the two available seats. One next to some random guy and the other Justin. He sighed and walked up and sat next to Justin. While Mrs Mulgrew was talking he took his phone out and began texting.

_Meet u tonite at local park_

He sent the message as Mrs Mulgrew walked up.

"Phone now" She said sticking her hand out for it. Brandon placed it back in his pocket.

"Brandon give me your phone you're not allowed it out during class" She said. He didn't say anything just fiddled with his pen.

"Brandon give me your phone" She said.

"Ha as if" He scoffed. The whole class began watching.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Mulgrew asked. Brandon just smirked twirling his pen.

"Stay behind after class." Mrs Mulgrew said as she began teaching again.

Ivy and Tiffany were getting changed for PE. Ivy took off her shirt and blazer and Tiffany stopped for a moment and asked.

"Where'd you get those bruises?" She asked frowning as she saw one in the shape of a hand.

"Accident prone" She said quickly. Tiffany nodded not believing her,


End file.
